


Ash is a father

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just for fun

Summary: Ash has left Pallet Town after learning how 1to better care for his Pokémon. Then getting back the ones he had released even getting some new Pokémon. During that time he had not only trained and strengthen his bonds with them but has also became a father of a beautiful baby girl.

Ages

Ash:30

Gary:30

Delia:49

Raina:9 turning 10

Matthew 6 turning 7

It has been 12 years since Ash left Pallet Town with all of his Pokémon he even captured and trained several new Pokémon. Not only that but he had also had both a daughter and son.

To make sure that his daughter did better he made her study and learn about Pokémon. She even learned how to make simple meals out of all the types of Pokémon bug type Pokémon had to be her favorite out of all of them.

This was why she took interested interest in training up the baby caterpie,joltic,larvesta,cutiefly,sewaddle,wimpod ,and shuckle that had hatched 4 weeks ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 1

Her little brother was more interested in helping to raise the baby Pokémon. But he was really interested was Pokémon coordinating. Which is why he learned how to make pokeblocks and poffins.


End file.
